


Kinktober-2020

by haha_writting_goes_brrrrrrrrr



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Eating out, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Edging, Grinding, M/M, Non binary Reader, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Safeword Use, Size Kink, Wax Play, but that was the best i could come up with that would keep it consensual, everything will be consensual and above age, which is actually just ink using his paints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haha_writting_goes_brrrrrrrrr/pseuds/haha_writting_goes_brrrrrrrrr
Summary: Hahahaha let’s see how long this’ll last
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Destructive Death - Relationship, Errink, G String - Relationship, Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Kross - Relationship, Muffet (Undertale)/Reader, Rottenfarm, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 105





	1. Size Difference- Kross

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Size kink

Cross slammed killer against a wall, growling when all the other did was chuckle.

“What,” he hissed out, done with the game killer seemed hellbent on playing today. “Could you possibly want from me this badly?”

The knife happy psycho was barely tolerable on the best of days, but today he seemed determined to constantly be in Cross’ way. Despite being twice his size, Cross found it impossible to shake off the smaller skeleton and by the third ambush he was irritated beyond belief. Killer gave him a crooked smile, leaning into the iron grip Cross had on his shoulders.

“What do I want?” He asked, grin widening. “I want you,” suddenly Killer leaned his full weight into Cross, wrapping his legs best he could around the ex soldier’s waist. “To rail me against the nearest surface.”

Cross choked, a purple flush blazing across his face. He sputtered for a moment, thrown off by Killer’s sudden proposition. “I’m twice your size,” he finally exclaimed, looking at Killer like he’s completely lost what little sanity he had. “I could break you!” Killer laughed at that, arching his back. Cross bit back a groan as the movements allowed Killer to press their pelvises together.

“I’m stronger than you think badger boy, come on.” Killer clung to Cross’ arms, giving him a heated look. “I got a bed and a full bottle of lube with your name on it, let’s go have some fun.”

Cross let out a shaky breath. No matter how small he looked, Killer was still dangerous and that probably shouldn’t excite him as much as it did. 

“I-ok yeah.” 

“Yeah?” Cross was no empath like Nightmare or Dream, but he could practically feel the smug satisfaction coming off of Killer. “Well then hot shot let’s get outta this hallway, unless you want an audience?”

Cross snorted, shaking his head as he let Killer down and followed him to the smaller skeleton’s bedroom. Before the door even finished shutting, Killer spun around to face Cross. He grabbed the larger skeleton and all but dragged him to the bed. Cross yelped in surprise, but followed willingly, shedding his clothes as he went. 

Killer groaned at the sight of Cross’ bare body, tossing his own clothes on the floor. Cross found himself laying on his back with Killer shoving his tongue into his mouth.

“Mmph!” Cross summoned his own tongue, groaning as their magic crackled and popped at each touch. He slid his hands around Killer, feeling the magic in his pelvis spark as he realized his hands could encircle Killer’s rib cage entirely. Killer broke the kiss with a wet gasp as Cross dragged a hand down his sternum.

“God yes, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Killer hissed out, clawing at Cross’ ribs. The spike of pain mixed with the pleasure and Cross moaned as his dick popped into existence. Killer already summoned a bright red pussy of his own and wasted no time grinding himself against Cross eagerly.

“Hah, k-Killer,” Cross arched upwards, feeling Killer grow more slick.

“Damn Crossy,” Killer huffed, letting out an incredulous laugh. “How fucking big are you?! This thing is thicker than my spine.”

Cross hesitated, looking at the sheer difference in size between the two. His cock was twice as thick as Killer’s spine, and as long as his forearm, theres no way it would fit! As if sensing his thoughts, Killer flicked his wrist. A bottle floated over, glowing in Killer’s red magic.

Killer sat up and Cross had to fight the urge to pull him back down, to grind against him until they were both sticky and satisfied. Killer crawled back a little, taking Cross’ dick into his hands. He let out a whistle, and Cross shut his eyes. He couldn’t handle the look on the other’s face, filled with admiration and delight. 

“Oh sweetheart we’re gonna have a great time you and I, it’s a good thing I’ve been stretching myself out all day.” Cross moaned as something slick and cold dripped down his member, Killer spreading the lube around as he purred in satisfaction. 

After a moment of prep Cross held Killer’s hips, carefully guiding him onto Cross’ dick. Killer groaned, spreading his legs as far as he could and wiggles in Cross’ grip.

“Come on,” he whined. “Pick up the pace a little.”

Cross growled, digging his finger’s into Killer’s hips, much to the other’s delight. “I ain’t gonna just let ya drop down all at once dumbass, do you wanna be the one to explain to the boss how you broke your-“ Cross cut himself off with a hiss as Killer tightened on him. Cross thrusted upwards, feeling vindicated when Killer let out a choked moan in response. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Killer’s pelvis was pressed up against Cross’. Slowly, trying to get Killer used to the sensation, Cross started lifting him up, only for Killer to snap his hips back down.

“Ah! D-damn it Killer,” Cross moaned, feeling worried for the other’s health.

Killer let out a breathy chuckle, leaning forward to brace himself on Cross’ ribs. “Calm down there doll I got it,” Killer tightened again on Cross, making him jerk his head to the side and swear. 

“Mmm god you feel so good babe, filling up like this”

Cross panted, thrusting up to match Killer’s rough pace. He began caressing Killer everywhere he could touch, running one hand along his ribs while another started toying with Killer’s sacrum. Killer let out a whine, shaking as he started moving faster.

“Cross,” he breathed, staring the larger skeleton with intensity. “Come on babe I know you’re still holding back, wreck me damn it!”

What little self control he still had snapped and Cross grabbed Killer’s shoulders, lifting him up, Cross flipped them over, pushing Killer face first into the matress. Killer was more than eager to comply, lifting his backside up and spreading his legs with a moan. 

Cross pushed inside Killer again, rutting into him ruthlessly. He could barely hear killer, his voice drowned out by the slapping noise of their magic coming together. What Cross could make out was babbled praises and pleads for more. He groaned, leaning over Killer’s shaking body to kiss and bite at the other’s neck and spine. He thrusted deeper, hitting a new spot insider Killer. 

Killer  _ screamed _ thrusting back onto Cross’ dick best he could, hands scrambling for purchase on the mattress.

“Ah- god yes, Please, hah! More,” Killer warbled out. Cross slid a hand under him, thrusts never faltering as he found Killer’s clit. He started rubbing it, matching the speed of his thrusts as Cross felt himself getting closer. He bit down on Killer’s shoulder as the smaller skeleton shrieked, trashing as he hit his climax. 

A few thrusts later, making Killer whine as his overstimulated walls were brutalized, Cross gasped as he came. Killer let out a sigh as Cross stopped, gently pulling out.

“Hah, hah, god Cross,” Killer panted out as Cross all but fell beside Killer. “We gotta do that more often.” 

Cross mumbled out an agreement, tugging Killer into his arms. The smaller skeleton curled up without complaint, already halfway asleep. Cross sighed as he nuzzled the top of Killer’s skull, letting himself drift off to sleep as well.

  
  
  



	2. Dirty Talk: Afterdeath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno/Reaper

“Gods just look at you”

Geno shivered, giving Reaper a half hearted glare. The god simply chuckled before bringing a hand down to rub at Geno’s clit, grin widening at the cry he got in response.

“Look at you,” Reaper repeated, a blush lighting up his face as he thrusted into Geno slowly. “All spread out just for me.” He leaned forward and placed a kiss on top of his lover’s head, feeling the bleeding skeleton tremble.

“Hah, r-reaper.” The god chuckled, pressing his face into Geno’s neck, the scarf he usually wore safely stashed away to keep it clean.

“Yeah? You like that babe? Do you like it when I toy with you like this?” as he spoke Reaper started gently rubbing Geno’s clit, barely making contact with it. Geno hissed and tried jerking his hips forward, only for Reaper to draw his hand back entirely. He thrusted harder into Geno as punishment, watching in satisfaction as Geno snapped his head back and moaned. 

“Gods sweetheart you feel so good, clenching down on me like that, I love hearing those pretty noises come out of you, especially when you make me work for it like this.”

Geno growled, dragging Reaper down for a messy kiss, Reaper was more than happy to comply, caressing Geno’s face as he rolled his hips forward, feeling their ribs rub together just right. Geno broke the kiss with a gasp, turning his head to the side. Reaper grinned and started kissing at the neck his lover just exposed, nibbling along the vertebra before biting down harshly. 

“hah-AH, Reaper,” Geno keened, staring at the god with a hazy eyelight. That heated look, completed with a beautiful red blush, made Reaper’s soul skip a beat.

“Gods you’re so beautiful like this, moaning my name as you grow wetter and wetter.” Geno arched his back, meeting Reaper’s thrusts with a moan. “Are you getting close doll? Gonna come all over my dick?” Geno nodded, shutting his eye as he got lost in the pleasure. Reaper groaned, speeding up his thrusts.

“Come on baby you can do it,” Reaper reached down to rub at Geno’s clit again, fingers slipping against the slick there. He felt Geno tighten, wailing as he came. Reaper slowly eased off of his lover’s clit, whispering praise to him as Geno came down from his high. He gently pulled out of Geno and kissed his forehead. For a moment it seemed like Geno fell asleep.

Then his hand wrapped around Reaper’s dick. 

“Ha-ah?! G-geno?” Reaper gasped out, rutting into his hand. Geno chuckled, loosely jerking off the god.

“You didn’t think I was gonna leave you high and dry now did you?” Reaper whined, more than happy with the sudden switch. “No babe I want to pump you dry, gonna make you use that pretty voice of yours to scream my name.” His hand went faster, Reaper cursed, gripping onto Geno’s shoulders as he shook.”

“Geno, Geno,  _ Geno _ ” at the last repetition of his lover’s name Reaper came, painting Geno’s ribs with his cum. Geno sighed contently, using Reaper’s robe laying off to the side to clean his ribs.

“Babe I need those!” Geno snorted, knowing damn well Reaper wouldn’t hesitate to wear those outside anyways. He pulled the God closer, allowing them both to fall asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Oral Sex-Rottencrops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late in the day! Had work then a college essay

Farm hummed, kneading Horror’s thighs. Horror trembled, sighing as Farm licked a stripe up his cunt. When Horror approached him earlier, a blush appearing on that adorable face of his, Farm knew he was in for a treat, he just didn’t expect it to be this  _ sweet _ . His tongue teased Horror’s clit for a bit, carefully  _ oh so carefully _ grazing the sensitive bundle of nerves with his teeth. Horror shouted, and Farm could feel his thick thighs clench around the farmer’s skull. He chuckled, moving his head back to check in on the sweet thing panting and whining above him.

“How ya doin there sugar, holdin on ok?” Horror huffed out a laugh, face sweaty and flushed.

“Yeah,” he growled out, strained. “Yeah I’m doin just fine babe, don't you worr-eeeee! Ohhhh.” Horror cut himself off mid sentence to moan as Farm slipped a hand up to rub at his clit. Farm chuckled at the half hearted glare he got in return for that little trick.

“Just makin sure you were ready to continue sweets.” with that Farm slid his head further in between Horror’s thighs and continued licking long slow lines up Horror’s cunt. The smaller skeleton groaned, hips twitching. Sliding a hand up Horror’s legs, Farm started teasing Horror’s sacrum just as he stuck his tongue inside. Horror keened, grinding down harshly on Farm’s face. Almost immediately he stopped, but before he could apologize Farm groaned and gripped his lover’s hips, urging him to do it again. The vibrations from his groan caused Horror to shudder as he started moving again, hesitantly at first, then more eagerly as Farm hummed and continued working him over. 

“F-farm, ah, hey w-wait a moment.”

Farm stilled, waiting to hear for Horror to tell him to stop or keep going. At his lover’s urge he let go of Horror, allowing him to turn around, giving Farm an excellent view of his ass. 

“Not that I’m minding the view sweets, but what exactly are ya doin there?” Horror grinned, wiggling his ass, laughing when Farm lightly smacked it.

“I'm up here having so much fun, seems unfair to leave you out of it.” Horror palmed the bulge in Farm’s pants, causing him to hiss and press into the very much welcomed contact.

“Well,” he said rather breathlessly. “You know I don’t mind giving you a treat every now and then, but if you wanna make things equal be my guest.” 

With his permission, Horror pulled down Farm’s pants, freeing his green member. With a lewd flash of his tongue, Horror didn’t hesitate to put Farm into his mouth, sucking eagerly. Farm gripped Horror’s thighs, fighting the urge to thrust up into that warm mouth of his.

“S-stars sweets,” he let out a laugh. “You’ve always been good at running that mouth of yours, shoulda known you’d be great at this too.” Not one to be outdone, Farm leaned forward and resumed pushing his tongue into Horror, pushing against his walls to find any sweet spots.

Slick noises filled the room alongside muffled moans as the two grew clower and lower to their release, Horror let go of Farm’s dick to shout a warning.

“C-close, really close”

Farm hummed in acknowledgement, using his best tricks and knowledge of Horror’s body to get his lover over that edge. Horror cried out, tense as the orgasm rocked his body, before going back down on Farm, pushing his member in as far as he could and sucking. Farm leaned his head back and moaned, muttering encouragement to his lover.

“God sweets yes.”

“Hah-c-careful of those teeth there darling.”

“D-don’t hurt, hng, yourself now.”

Horror hummed, rubbing whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth with a skilled hand. He pulled back just enough to swirl his tongue around the head, before shoving Farm’s dick right back into his mouth. Farm cursed, patting Horror’s thigh.

“C-coming,” he warned, giving his lover enough time to pull back and continue jerking him off. Farm came with a warbling moan, his cum covering Horror’s hand and face before dribbling down onto the sheets.

Horror patted Farm’s leg fondly before staggering to his feet. A moment later he came back with a towel and some water, having already cleaned his own face. A few minutes and two bottles of water later Horror managed to convince Farm to take a nap with him rather than go out and check the farm.

“I already got some friends working on it love dont worry.” Farm raised a brow.

“Now this wouldn’t happen to be the same friends who ran screaming from a cow and formed a blood feud with my chickens now is it?” Horror chuckled at that.

“Nah I wouldn’t be able to get Cross and Error back with all the chocolate in the world. These guys are chiller I promise.”

Reassured, Farm laid his head down on Horror’s chest and sighed, letting himself drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Error would be extremely offended by a chicken for no reason, and the chickens would find him interesting and try to peck/preen him.


	4. Begging- UL!Sansby

“G-Grilbz come on man stop teasing!”

Lust was beyond wound up at this point, impatiently waiting for his asshole partner to stop teasing.

Six times.

Lust was brought to near completion  _ six times _ . He lay on the sheets, trembling legs held apart by a very smug fire elemental. Said monster was currently running a toy up and down Lust’s entrance, putting just enough pressure for Lust to feel the vibration without actually getting much out of it. The skeleton whined, attempting to move his hips up to meet the toy. 

Immediately Grillby moved the vibrator away entirely with a chuckle, patting Lust’s thigh with an almost patronizing look on his face.

“I’m sorry, was there something you needed love?” Lust pouted, wiggling his hips enticingly.

“Come on hot stuff you know I need you.” Grillby simply chuckled and Lust huffed, deciding now was the time to play dirty.

Letting his eyes fill up wit tears Lust gave the fire monster the most desperate look he could manage, which wasn’t too hard considering his position.

“Please Grillby,” he begged in a breathy tone. Grillby tightened his grip on Lust, but said nothing as the skeleton continued.

“You’ve been making me feel so good this whole time, teasing me and bringing me so close over and over. Baby  _ please _ let me cum I need it so bad, need you to drive me over that edge and let me scream your name.”

Lust would’ve continued, but Grillby lurched forward, capturing the others mouth in a passionate kiss. Lust moaned wrapping his legs around Grillby’s waist and grinding up. Grillby growled and broke the kiss. He shoved a hand between them, pressing his fingers into Lust’s cunt and rubbing at his clit.

Electricity raced through his body as Lust cried out in relief. He felt himself winding up once more, and prayed this was the last time tonight, that his partner would finally let him finish.

“I’m close,” he moaned, tilting his head back so Grillby could attack his neck. “God babe please please let me cum I need it so bad” Grillby panted against his neck, moving his hand quicker now.

“Go ahead love, cum for me.”

A few moments later Lust snapped his head back, locked in a silent scream as he rode out his completion. Grillby eased his hand back, helping lust wind down from the long awaited orgasm.

Lust relaxed against the sheets, feeling like he was drained of every drop of magic.

“Fuck Grillbz,” he groaned, shakily reaching out a hand to paw at Grillby’s shoulder. “C’mere I’ll give ya a handie or something.” Grillby chuckled and shook his head. He laid down right beside Lust, gathering him into his arms.

“You should rest now,” he murmured. “Consider it a treat for working so hard lately.”

Lust hummed, accepting the response. He curled up next to Grillby and let the heat from his lover lull him to sleep.

  
  



	5. Day five: clothes on-Gstring(error/G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hejcjdjsnsbd forgot to do this yesterday

“You know we don’t have to do this right?”

Error nodded, standing by the base of the bed. “I know,” he murmured “but I want to give it a try.” G smiled, sitting on the bed with his legs spread. He leaned back on his hands, giving Error an encouraging look.

“Alright then, don’t be afraid to call it if you need to ok? I’m gonna keep my hands right here on the bed you do what you’re comfortable with.” Error nodded before stepping closer, now between G’s legs. 

The smaller skeleton still struggled with his haphephobia, but G was pleased to see just how much progress Error made to have asked to try this. They haven’t gone past quick kisses and hugs before, so it was a surprise when Error near demanded they give making out a try. 

Error slowly reached up and grabbed G’s shoulders, gripping more the fabric of his sweater than anything else. He leaned in and G’s eyes fell shut. Error hummed as he gently pressed forwards and G opened his mouth slightly, letting his lover make the next move. There was a pause, then G felt Error’s tongues press into his mouth all at once.

“Mphm!” 

At the muffled yelp Error started to draw back, probably thinking he upset G. The taller skeleton quickly summoned his tongue, battling Error’s for dominance. Error caught on and pressed close again, G was pleased to feel his little lover start to lean against him more. 

After a few moments Error pulled back with a wet gasp. G whined and opened his eyes, scanning Error for any signs of distress. A bright blue blush covered Error’s face, his eyelights wide as he panted.

“Lay back, hands above your head.”

G chuckled at the command, but did what was asked. He stretched his arms back and clung to the bedsheets, giving Error his best seductive look. Error flushed more in response, sputtering. Slowly, as if to give G time to protest, Error crawled on top of G and placed his hands on either side of the taller skeleton’s head. G hissed as Error’s pelvis pressed against his own, fuling that spark of heat that’s been stirring ever since Error asked to do this.

The darker skeleton gasped at the contact, grinding his hips down hesitantly. G groaned in response, nearly ripping the sheets he held onto. 

“E-Error darling,” he panted, it was taking all his concentration not to form something right now. He wasn’t sure how far Error wanted to take this, and forming something might make him uncomfortable. “H-how far are you planning on going here?” Error grinned, a nervous look in his eyes. 

“I- uh well. C-could we do this for a minute?” Error demonstrated what he meant by moving again and G shook as he tried to keep his hands from gripping Error and making him repeat the motion. 

“Yeah babe...we c-can keep doing this, can I-” G threw his head back and hissed as Error immediately started moving again, his eyes riveted on G’s every expression. “A-am I allowed to move my hips?” Error paused, considering the question, before nodding. The glitch gasped as G thrusted upwards to meet Error’s grinding. Error moaned, moving a hand to caress G’s ribs through his sweater. Error leaned down and captured G in another kiss, this one more frantic and rough. 

G moaned into Error’s mouth, feeling the swirling magic in his pelvis grow hotter. Error whined and suddenly G was grinding against something soft and warmer than bone. Without a pause G’s self restraint broke, a thick cock forming in his jeans. He thrusted up against Error faster, feeling the other’s warmth through their clothing. Error cried out, eyes clenched shut as he ruts against G with reckless abandon.

“G, G _ , G!”  _ At the third shout of his name G felt Error shudder above him, grinding down harder as he rode out his orgasm. Soon after, G shouted as his vision sparked with white. He groaned, feeling warm with his little lover laying on top of him. Error slowly rolled off him, falling onto the bed with a sigh.

“We should do that more often.”


	6. Day six: hot wax (muffet/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just aren’t feeling a scene and it’s important to know when to call it.

“Huehuehuehue you look adorable when you’re all tied up deary~” 

You huff, not even attempting to speak through the gag you’re wearing. You’re kneeling on Muffet’s bed, blindfolded and tied up with a gag lovingly secured in your mouth. You waited patiently, hearing Muffet bustle around the room, humming as she moved. You felt her draw closer and leaned forward slightly, wanting to feel her touch. She giggled, and you felt two hands cup your face.

“You still ok with this dearie?” you snapped your fingers once, the signal you both set up to mean ‘yes’ two snaps would be to stop, three would be to untie you. You usually didn't bother with safe words, but today you and your lover were trying something new.

You flinched as you felt something hot drip on your legs. The sudden heat was nearly painful, but died off immediately, leaving a warm tingling sensation. You whined as more drops from the candle fell against your legs and dripped down. Mufftet started running a hand through your hair, cooing reassurances at you. 

Eventually she moved onto your chest, the hot wax hitting your collarbone. You hummed in approval, it felt nice. Then she started on your stomach. The wax somehow felt different dripping down your abdomen, less pleasant and getting more uncomfortable the more drips onto you. You snap twice and she pauses. 

“Do you need a break dearie?” you nod best you could and took stock of your situation. The hot wax felt nice up until that point, but you aren’t sure it really thrilled you sexually. So you snap three times and wiggled in place a bit. You hear a clink as she sets down the candle, and Muffet begins taking off your binds. Two hands began untying your arms in legs, two dealt with the blindfold and gag, and the last two started playing with your hair and petting your face. 

“Did I go too far dearie? Please tell me what you need.” As soon as the binds were off and you could see again Muffet stepped back, all six hands raised where you could see them. You stretch your arms and give your lover a reassuring smile.

“I'm alright love, just didn’t feel good on my stomach, and I didn’t get any kind of sexual pleasure out of it.” You open your arms, letting Muffet crawl into your arms. She nuzzled against your neck, gently stroking your back.

“Thank you for telling me dearie, we won’t try that again. You looked nice all tied up but I do admit dripping wax on you wasn’t doing much for me either.” You giggle, feeling her mouth move against your neck as she talks. 

“Wanna watch a movie and drink some cider instead?” Muffet pulled back to grin at you, eyes twinkling in delight.

“Of course dearie, I’ll even give you a discount on the cider.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want y’all to notice something from this. Muffet didn’t do anything wrong, she wasn’t forceful or did anything they didn’t agree upon prior. And yet reader still stopped because they were uncomfortable with one part of it and felt it wasn’t going anywhere. If you don’t feel like something is going to get you in the mood, no matter how prepared you both were before, you are allowed to withdraw consent, and your partner should react the exact same way muffet did. Untie everything and back Off with hands in front of you. Some people coming out of a scene need space before comfort so always listen to your partner


	7. Praise Kink-Destructive Death

“Error-”

“Why?” Error trembled, staring at the god in front of him. Reaper went silent at the question, prompting Error to continue.

“Why do you still love me, the way I am now? I know you miss him, you still visit my- visit  _ Geno’s _ grave. How could you look at me and see anything but the murder who took your partner’s place” Error felt defeated, he couldn’t understand why Reaper would ever give him a chance, would ever love him the way he loved Geno.

Reaper sighed and drew closer. Error flinched as he saw the other’s hands raise, but all Reaper did was adjust the blue scarf hanging around Error’s neck.

“Error, you’re more to me than just someone who once was Geno. It’s true, I initially pursued you just because of who you were, but never once did I blame you for his death, for  _ your _ death.” Error let out a shaky breath as Reaper gently cupped his face with his hands. Reaper was smiling, looking so damn fond of Error despite everything. 

“I don’t want to be with you because of who you once were, that hasn’t been the casse since I really started to get to know you. I want you because you’re you. You’re Error, a pain in the multiverse’s ass and a sarcastic asshole with a short temper.” Error let out a snort at that, but Reaper wasnt finished. “You don’t let many people in but when you do there’s nothing you wouldn’t do for those you love. You laugh at cheesy soap operas and knit for people’s kids when they cant afford clothing and you get the most adorable smile on your face when someone gives you chocolate. I love all those things about you.” Reaper took a deep breath, probably to continue, when Error lunged forward. Wrapping his arms around Reaper’s neck, Error kissed the god roughly, shoving his tongues in the other’s mouth when he gasped from the sudden affection.

Wrapping an arm around Error’s waist, Reaper walked backwards, pulling Error with him, until they fell onto the bed. Error groaned as Reaper pulled Error closer, breaking the kiss to nip and kiss the glitch’s neck. In between bites, Reaper continued praising Error.

“You’re beautiful.”

“As bright as the stars you love.”

“You make amazing jokes.”

“You’re wonderful.”

Error whined as he ground against Reaper, feeling their pelvis’ press together. The kisses and praises were heating him up, making him crave more and more of it. Reaper gave a soft chuckle, sliding his hands under Error’s shirt to tease his ribs.

“Oh Error I hope you didn’t have any plans for the day, because we’re not leaving this room.”


	8. Aphrodisiacs-Errink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today was supposed to be bukkake but I realized halfway through you can't have bukakke with only one person jizzing on someone. Luckily this prompt fit too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read an absolute amazing idea about Ink accidentally drinking the pink vial instead of the red one. Of course he'd probably have a way to overpower the pink one or maybe he has a white that acts as an eraser or something, but this was too fun to pass up.
> 
> Despite it being started due to Ink basically drugging himself with lust, it's consensual. They've been messing around with eachother for a while and Ink only took enough for him to decide he'd rather fuck than fight. Error knows what Ink looks like hyped up on one paint vial(bc ink is a fucking disaster so of course he would've done so multiple times) and knew Ink was aware of his surroundings and in control so dont worry its full consent here. None of my fics will have dubcon or noncon.

Ink panted, running away from the strings and blasters targeting him. He let out a laugh as he leaped off a cliff, tumbling down it. He heard Error’s screeches behind him and hid in some trees at the bottom of the cliff, clapping a hand over his mouth to stifle his chuckles. Error, looking pissy as always, came sliding down the cliff, in a way that was almost graceful. More graceful than Ink’s tumbling at any rate. The glitch scanned the trees, trying to find Ink. Unfortunately for the destroyer Ink was great at hiding, not to mention Error’s poor eyesight and-

“There you are!” 

Ink let out a yelp as strings wrapped around his waist, yanking him to the ground. He crashed with a thump, struggling as more strings wrapped around him, keeping him helpless on the ground. Most would probably be terrified, or at the very least angry. Instead, Ink simply laughed, eyelights flickering between colors and shapes.

“You caught me,” he cooed, grinning up at the dark skeleton. Error grinned back, eyes sparkling with malice and twisted delight; Ink always loved that expression on his face, it meant Error was having fun. “Or did you?” Before Error could respond, grin starting to dim, Ink teleported out of the strings, traveling through the ink he set up earlier in case Error did find him. 

“You fucking cheater,” Error snarled, face twisted in anger. “I caught you fair and square!” Ink laughed, dancing away from the sharp bones the destroyer was throwing at him.

“But we’ve only begun to play! Besides, I have something far more interesting planned. What do ya say we add some red paint to the fun?” Ink placed a hand by the paints, slowly dragging a hand up until he found the one he wanted. Error’s eyes widened as he watched Ink pull up the vial and take a sip.

“You Idiot that's the wrong-” It was too late. Ink blinked, face heating up as he realized what he did. Error took a step away from him, managing to look pissed off and concerned at the same time.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” he shouted, eyes wide. “Those are your paints how the hell did you fuck them up?!”

Ink blinked, looking down at the pink vial sitting in his hands. Already he felt the effects taking place, suddenly he had a very different game he wanted to play with Error, after all it  _ had _ been a while since they messed around.

“Whoops,” he murmured, grinning at Error. “Looks like we got two options from here.” Error sneered at Ink, but didn’t move, even when the painter started walking towards him. 

“I could either down enough red to counter the effects, though that would cause quite a bit of damage to you and our surroundings,” he chuckled as Error shivered, he’s had enough run ins with Ink to know how bad things get when the protector was on too much red. 

“Orrrrrrrr,” Ink sank to his knees, now in front of Error. “I could show you a good time instead?”

Error was sweating now, a blue blush covering his face, Ink could see a faint glow from his shorts, but held himself back until Error said yes. The glitch swallowed, staring intently at Ink.

“You didn’t over do the paint did you? You know what you’re doing?” Ink’s grin softened, leave it to Error to be adorably concerned over this.

“I only took a small sip glitchy, I thought it was red, remember?” Error let out a shaky breath and nodded, sliding down his shorts. Strings shot out around them, hiding them from view, not that there was anyone nearby this deep in the forest and just at the bottom of a cliff. Ink took Error’s dick in hand, leaning forward to lick at the head. Error hissed and grabbed Ink’s head with his hands. Ink paused, waiting to see if Error was going to try and push Ink’s head closer. Instead the glitch just held on, fingers occasionally grazing the back of Ink’s neck. Ink smiled and took Error’s dick in his mouth, summoning a tongue. 

Error tilted his head back and groaned as Ink started to suck, staring up at Error with two pink hearts in his eye sockets. Error trembled and moaned as Ink kept going, using every dirty trick he had to get Error crying out. Just as Error was about to cum, eyes squeezed shut as he moaned, Ink stopped and stood up. Error’s eyes opened just enough to glare at the artist now fumbling with his own pants.

“What the hell are you,  _ ohhh _ .” Error was cut off by Ink’s dick pressing up against his own. The other let out a breathy chuckle before beginning to jerk them both off. Error wrapped his arms around Ink’s shoulders, burying his face in the other’s neck. Ink whined as he felt Error’s tongues slide against Ink’s neck, before being replaced with Error’s teeth.

“Error,” he cried, hand moving faster. Error chuckled before biting down again, licking over the bite marks he made. Ink groaned, feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge. He reached a hand up Error’s shirt, clawing at the other’s sternum. Error jerked against him and grunted. Ink felt the darker skeleton’s cum cover his hand and grinned. A few pumps later and Ink found himself cumming as well, a shaky moan pulled out of him. 

They were both quiet for a minute, trying to catch their breath. Ink grinned at Error, letting his dick fade away, only to be replaced by a pussy. Error shuddered as Ink started moving his hand over Error’s dick again, slowly enough to keep Ink from overstimulating the monster.

“So,” he prompted, licking his teeth. “Round two?”


	9. Nipple play-Baker's Dozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Tale(ut toriel) Fell(uf toriel) and Queenie(us toriel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres a little over 1800 words here, only like 300 of it has to do with smut and i dont even know if this counts as nipple play

Tale sighed as she strode through the hallways. She’s been asked for by another one of the queens, yes that’s right  _ queens _ . A while back a friend of hers managed to open a portal to other universes, but something went wrong and three collided. After a lot of confusion and, she was horrified to watch, dust the universes managed to work out a system. This system involved Toriel, now dubbed Tale, to live with her two alters. 

Fell was from a universe called Underfell. Her name, though unoriginal at best, was particularly fitting for the poor monster. Toriel couldn’t help but want to wrap the other up in a hug, though she was sure to get attacked from trying. These days she was getting better, her fur no longer matted and the insane gleam fading from her eyes. Though she was moody and difficult to manage at first, Tale became fast friends with Fell, the two bonding over their love for children and baking.

Queenie was harder to get along with. Underswap, a world where everyone’s personalities and positions were switched. While some of it was amusing, especially her Sans’ reaction to see a hyperactive and workaholic version of himself going around-not to mention his brother’s reaction to seeing a lazy version of himself-seeing her version of a swapped world was not pleasant. She left Asgore because of what he had done, because she was angry and afraid of the world he tried to make so soon after their children left this one. Queenie represented all of that and wore her face while doing so.

Despite that Queenie, Fell, and Tale managed to get along fairly decently, better than others at any rate-she did not envy her ex husband having to deal with that fool of a tyrant from underfell that's for sure. The three Toriels found solace in one another, encouraging eachother’s healing and keeping them away from potential problems.

Tale knew she could learn to get along with her alters, she never expected to find herself attractive. There were days where her eyes lingered, watching Fell saunter across a room, or staring as Queenie lifted something heavy. She knew the other two noticed, just as she noticed their stares whenever she was bent over in the garden, or stretching after a long day sitting in a chair teaching. Despite this none of them ever acknowledged such things. 

Tale reached the end of the hallway, knocking on the door. She hadn’t seen Fell or Queenie all day, only just recently getting a text asking her to come to Fell’s room. Hearing a soft “come in” Tale opened the door, slowly shutting it behind her. Fell and Queenie stood in the room, both seemingly dressed for bed. Pillows, more so than usual, scattered around the bed beside them. 

“Tale, thank you for coming despite the vagueness of our message,” Queenie stepped forward, pulling Tale into a gentle hug. Tale grinned, wrapping her arms around Queenie, the swap monster had admitted to being touch starved, somehow more so than the other two Toriels despite their self-inflicted isolation. Ever since that particular confession both Fell and Tale took it upon themselves to smother Queenie with affection, much to the embarrassment of the ex queen.

“Of course my dear, I can always make time for the two of you. What is it you want from me?” 

Fell fidgeted, and Tale was rather surprised to see a flush appear on Fell’s face, she looked at Queenie only to see the same flush appearing on her face as well. Toriel felt concerned for her two friends.

“Is there something wrong?” Fell spoke up, stuttering as she fidgeted with her hands.

“W-well you see we wa-wanted to try something with y-you.” Toriel nodded, prompting the other to go on, but Fell just gave out a shy squeal and hid her face in her hands.

“T-this is too embarrassing, Queenie , you tell her!” Queenie stiffened, looking nervous.

“Well you see Tale, Fell and I were talking and, um well gosh I’m sure you’ve noticed the way we-um that is to say you’re very beautiful and, ummmmmm.” Fell threw her hands in the air, so flushed her fur around her face looked crimson.

“WEWANNATOUCHYOURTITS!” 

Tale choked as Queenie spun around to look incredulously at Fell.

“We said we’d ease her into this!”

“I’m sorry I panicked!”

Their arguing was cut off by a chuckle. Fell and Queenie turned slowly to face Tale. She was covering her mouth with both hands, teary eyed at the effort to hold back her laughter. Fell crossed her arms, looking defensive.

“D-don’t laugh!”

The demand came too late, Tale doubled over as she howled with laughter, feeling the tears stream down her face. She gasped for breath, trying to speak between bouts of laughter. Queenie huffed, a small smile tugging at her lips.

“Go ahead, Tale get it all out of your system.”

A few minutes later, Tale had managed to choke back her laughter, though a small giggle broke through every now and then. She saw the upset look on her alters’ faces and hurried to reassure them.

“Oh come now dears I am not laughing at your proposal. I was simply amused by the-snrk- thoughtful way you presented it.” Fell grumbled, looking to the side so as not to meet anyone’s eyes. Tale grinned, curling her hands under her shirt. Queenie saw the movement and froze, eyes riveted to the bit of fur there exposed.

“If you want to, ahem, ‘touch my tits’ as Fell so succulently put it, I am more than happy to oblige provided I get to have some fun with you two as well.” With that, Tale swiftly pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a plain white bra. 

Queenie’s eyes widened, Tale snorting as she saw both her and Fell fail to keep their eyes on her face. She slowly reached her hands behind her, pausing for a moment. It had been...a very long time since she’s participated in such activities. She reminded herself that the same was more than likely true for her alters, especially considering their stunned expressions. With that in mind Tale undid the clasp of her bra, letting it slowly drop to the floor. She raised an eyebrow at the gaping monsters.

“Well,” she asked nervously. “I do believe it’s only fair for us all to be in a similar state of undress do you not agree?” at her question Queenie blinked, finally pulling her gaze away long enough to pull off her shirt. Fell practically tore hers off, eager to start. Toriel bit her lip as their bodies were revealed, realizing neither were wearing a bra, not that she blamed them- bras were most uncomfortable. 

The three monsters stood there, all waiting for someone to make the first move. Queenie swallowed before hesitantly stepping closer to Tale. Despite being the same people Tale couldn’t help but note the differences between all three of their bodies. Queenie was taller by a couple inches, and easily the strongest. Whether that was from the LV or just regularly exercising with the royal guard Tale isn’t sure, but the results were very clear. Strong thick arms, and a toned body that would put the best looking humans to shame. 

Fell, though not as toned, was small too. Each Toriel had their vice when it came to dealing with grief. Queenie threw herself into work, Tale grew rather dependent on alcohol despite the embarrassing way she acted while inebriated. Fell, however, simply forgot to take care of herself. It’s why her fur grew so matted and claws formed on her paws. What was most damaging, however, was her tendency to forget to eat. Though she’s been getting regular meals on a daily basis, it still left Fell small.

Much smaller than Tale at any rate. She frowned and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She didn’t work out like Queenie and-though she wouldn’t think for even a moment that what happened to Fell was a good thing-she wasn’t as small as her other counterpart. Perhaps she indulged a little too much in baking?

Before her thoughts could spiral further she felt trembling hands rest on her hips. She blinked, looking at Fell. The smaller monster was gazing at Tale in awe, running her clawed hands across Toriel’s stomach and waist. 

“So pretty,” she whispered, and Tale swore if the other monster could her eyes would be stars. “You’re soft and warm! Like a hug. It’s good.” Tale relaxed, chuckling as she let Fell explore. Queenie let out a small laugh at the two, herding everyone towards the bed. Tale found herself in between her two alters, Queenie laying behind her and Fell straddling her front. 

Tale felt two hands grab her shoulders carefully and she shivered as Queenie moved to whisper in her ear, Tale could feel the ex monarch’s breasts pressed up against her back.

“May I touch you?” Queenie enquired hesitantly. Fell went still for a moment, probably realizing she didn’t ask before grabbing at Tale’s midsection. Tale simply smiled and nodded.

“I gave you permission earlier, did I not? Touch as much as you please.” 

Surprisingly enough Fell reached down and grabbed her hand rather than anything else. Tale made an inquisitive noise, only to inhale sharply when Fell slowly guided Tale’s hand to her chest. “You’re allowed to touch us too, so please e-enjoy yourself.” Queenie rumbled in agreement, her hands cupping Tale’s breasts carefully. 

“Yes please,” she murmured, planting a kiss on top of Tale’s head. “Do have some fun.” Tale sighed a little as Queenie began running her hands over Tale’s chest, mapping out the area with careful fingers. Fell continued rubbing circled into Tale’s midsection, grabbing at her thick hips and tracing circles into her stomach fur. 

Tale in turn began exploring Fell’s body, running a hand down her side, before sliding both hands up to squeeze her small breasts. Fell let out a whine at that, leaning into Tales hands, who gasped as Queenie ran a thumb over each nipple. Queenie paused, before repeating the motion, slower this time. Tale let out a choked whimper, focusing harder on pulling noises out of Fell. 

Fell squirmed out of Tale’s grasp, before gently pushing one of Queenie’s hands away from Tale’s chest. Tale’s eyes widened as Fell leaned forward and latched onto one of Tale’s nipples.

“O-oh!” Tale gasped, arching forward. The motion caused her to rub against Queenie’s breasts, who responded with a stifled moan. Tale tilted her head back, pulling Queenie’s head down for a kiss. Queenie’s grip tightened for a moment, before relaxing as she got into the kiss. Fell continued kissing and licking at Tale’s breast, gently dragging her teeth every now and then. 

Tale began squirming, whining for more. The three stopped to catch their breath for a moment, before Tale grinned impishly.

“So,” she began, watching the other two perk up at her tone, “what do you want to try next?”


	10. Tights-Sugar(Dream/Horror)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hskdfsahfdjkasfhdjksavfbdjkasfh im so behind on these

Horror cursed, ducking another arrow from Dream. He’d been sent to distract the other while Nightmare and the rest of the group went off to cause mayhem and fight the other two members of Dream’s group. Normally Nightmare would be the one to fight Dream, some kind of brotherly hating thing they got going on-Horror got bored and stopped paying attention to Nightmare’s reasoning long ago-so the sudden change in roles was surprising for everyone. Whatever the reason was, Horror wasn’t complaining. There was, after all, something really special about fighting the positivity guardian. Horror found himself distracted again as Dream jumped up to avoid one of his attacks. 

Horror’s opponent had what was widely regarded as a stupid outfit. For someone constantly on the run and needing to blend into the environment he tended to wear bright oranges and yellows that made him a walking beacon. However, under the bright colors, were a pair of tight black leggings. Were they leggings? Horror isn’t sure, but the stretchy material stretched all the way up to just under Dream’s arms. Horror slowed down, watching Dream twist and turn out of the way of the attacks aimed towards him. One of the bones actually managed to hit Dream, scraping against the side of his leg. 

Dream cursed, glaring at Horror, only to falter at the other’s expression. Horror was riveted, staring at the tear in Dream’s leggings, replaying that scene over and over again in his head. The bone, catching on Dream’s clothing, almost gently ripped the other’s leggings, revealing white bone underneath. Horror gripped his axe harder, forcing his eye away from Dream’s legs and meeting the other’s eyes. Dream, having seen Horror’s intense stare, lowered a hand to cover the tear, looking at Horror in confusion.

“What? It’s just a tear, didn’t even draw blood, if you want to hurt me aim better.” Horror growled at the taunt and lunged forward, swinging his axe towards Dream. The monster laughed and dodged out of the way, sending arrows in retaliation. Horror hissed as one of them hit him in the shoulder, it burned but didn’t hurt as much as it would’ve for Nightmare, being a creature made entirely of negativity. 

The fight grew more intense after that, Horror stumbling and getting distracted every time an attack ripped at Dream’s clothing, causing him to get hit as well. Dream noticed his predicament, considering the bright flush covering his face every time he saw Horror’s eye drift down. The next tear revealed yellow ecto instead of bone, and Horror froze in place.

Right in front of his eye, Dream’s clothing started to fill out, his tattered leggings stretching over thick thighs. He stared incredulously at Dream, who started fidgeting with his bow. Dream, making direct eye contact with Horror, slowly lowered a hand to trace one of the holes in his leggings. Horror’s breath hitched as Dream hooked his fingers under the leggings and pulled, letting the material rip further. 

“So that’s what's got you so distracted,” Dream murmured, putting his bow away. Horror tensed as Dream came closer, making a choked noise as the positive guardian pressed up right against Horror. He could feel Dream’s warmth covering him, feel those soft thighs press against him. Horror shivered as Dream looked up at him with lidded eyes. He shifted and Horror gasped, feeling something hard press against his pelvis. Dream chuckled lowly, Horror never expected the normally innocent looking skeleton to act in such a way, but fuck if hes gonna complain. 

Slowly, giving Dream time to protest, Horror set his axe down and gripped Dream’s hips. He groaned, feeling the tight clothing the other was wearing ripped and barely keeping together. Dream stretched his arms up, wrapping them around Horror’s neck. He gave the taller skeleton a brilliant grin, pressing his dick up against Horror harder.

“You’re supposed to be distracting me from your friends right? Go ahead then, give me something to focus on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please dear god request ships I cannot think of any and theres only so many people I can bug to give me some


	11. Group Sex- Bad Gays

Nightmare grinned, feeling his boy’s confusion before he even entered the room. He called them all together for an impromptu meeting, which normally wouldn’t have been strange... if it weren’t for the fact that he asked them to gather in his room rather than the living room. 

Nightmare pushed the door open, gliding into the room dramatically. He knew it was unnecsisary, these are the same boys who’s watched him groggily tripping over his own tentacles for crying out loud, but he couldn’t resist a dramatic entrance. His eye swept across the room, watdching in satisfaction as is boys immediately straightened up under his scruiteny.

“I’m sure you’re all curious as to why I’ve asked you to gather here,” he spoke softly. He could tell it wasn’t the only thing they were curious about. He watched them struggle to keep their attention on his face, Dust in paticular kept jolting back to attention, only to have his eyes drift back down. Nightmare stood before them in a loosely tied robe, his tentacles swaying gently behind him. While their boss in a robe normally wasn’t much to get worked up over, this one was short and sheer. It barely covered his pelvis, a fact that they all seemed to appreciate despite their efforts to come across as indifferent.

“You’ve been doing well lately,” Nightmare’s grin widened as his boys shivered at his low voice. “And I figured you were all due for a little...treat.” Nightmare let the robe slip down his shoulders, bunching up around his elbows. The newly revealed bone caused his gang’s faces to light up, with Cross making a choked noise at the sight. Tilting his head to the side, Nightmare sighed as he let his body summon. 

“Damn boss,” he heard Killer swear softly, appreciative noises from the rest backing his statement. Nightmare turned and laid down on the bed, the robe sliding off his body as he moved. He spread his legs open, trailing a hand down to toy with his entrance.

“Well?” Nightmare prompted. “Come get your reward.”

It was like a flip was switched. His boys looked at one another and nodded, seeming to come to an agreement. Nightmare blinked as Killer and Cross grabbed at eachother, licking into eachothers mouth with a fervor. Horror and Dust crawled up onto the bed, kneeling on either side of Nightmare.

“Thought it would be easier to start off with pairs,” Horror murmured, eye roving over Nightmare’s exposed body. Dust started caressing Nightmare’s shoulders, a look of awe on his face as he traced every part of Nightmare’s neck and shoulders. Nightmare sighed and tilted his head to the right, giving Dust access to kiss his neck.

“Mmph-ah!” Nightmare gasped out, feeling Dust bite down just as Horror started teasing Nightmare’s nipples. The two started working Nightmare over, biting and kissing every part of him. 

“Hah! Yes god more,” Nightmare hissed out as Horror started pressing inside of him. He reached a hand down and started jerking Dust off, who groaned in approval.

Nightmare glanced across the room, eye locked on his other two boys having some fun of their own.

“Killer!” Cross gasped out, grabbing his partner’s hips and encouraging him to move faster. Killer simply chuckled, riding Cross slowly. Nightmare grinned at the sight, leave it to Killer to find a way to mess with Cross even in such an intimate situation. 

Nightmare threw his head back and gasped as Horror started thrusting harder into him, spreading his legs open as far as they could go. 

“Fuck boss,” Horror snarled, dragging Dust closer for a kiss. Dust moaned into his mouth as Nightmare sped up, feeling his boys come closer to completion. 

Dust came first, painting Nightmare’s hand with streaks of purple. Horror came soon after, his hands digging into Nightmare’s hips. Nightmare let out a breathy laugh, relaxing against the pillows behind him.

“I trust you two enjoyed your priz-ahhh!” Nightmare shook, pleasure overwhelming his senses. Horror, apparently deciding he wasn’t done, pulled out and stuck his face firmly between Nightmare’s legs. Dust chuckled at Nightmare’s surprise.

“Did you think we were gonna pass up the chance to watch you fall apart boss? We’re just getting started with you.”

Nightmare keened, feeling Horror’s tongue press against his clit roughly. Two more presences beside him alerted the darker skeleton to Killer and Cross crawling up beside him. His thighs clenched around Horror’s head, who rumbles in response.

“Fuck,” Nightmare gasped out, feeling the vibrations from Horror’s muffled groans. Killer, not one to be outdone, grabbed the nearest tentacle and popped it into his mouth. Nightmare hissed, feeling Killer’s tongue wrap around the tentacle. Cross and Dust started mummering to eachother, but Nightmare couldn’t focus on what they were saying.

“Hah, ah, c-close,” he warned, giving Horror time to pull back. The skeleton simply hummed, licking into Nightmare harder. At the same time Killer got a hold of another tentacle and brought it down to his still summoned pussy. Before Nightmare could begin to comprehend what he was planning Killer practically shoved the tentacle in him, moaning as he was filled up.

Nightmare  _ screamed _ his vision blurring from the intensity of his orgasm. He felt Cross and Dust kiss at his neck and face, murmuring reassurances to him as the guardian rode out his completion. Nightmare wailed, feeling Killer continue fucking himself on a tentacle. He pulled the one out of his mouth with a wet pop.

“Doin ok there boss?” Nightmare simply groaned in response, feeling weightless. A hand grabbed his face, gently pulling him in for a kiss. Nightmare moaned weakly into the kiss, raising a shaky hand to cling to someone’s shoulder. He pulled back and opened his eye, staring into Cross’ eyelights.

“Nightmare,” the darker skeleton’s breath hitched at the soft tone in his boy’s voice. “Can you take more?” Killer slowed his movements, giving Nightmare the chance to clear his head. Thoughtful of him, too bad Nightmare didn’t keep him around to be thoughtful.”

“Shit! Oh fuck right there!” Killer leaned forward to hold himself up against the head board as Nightmare shoved the tentacle in Killer up hard. He began a fast pace, listening to Killer shriek and moan.

“Does that answer your question Cross? Do not underestimate my stamina.” Cross chuckled, shuffling until he took Horror’s spot between his legs. Horror, replacing his dick with a pussy, wasted no time in grabbing Dust and pulling him closer.

“I’m glad you’re good to go boss,” Nightmare choked as Cross thrusted into him, being filled all at one. “Because we’re not done enjoying our reward yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare: you all can fucking rail me, as a treat


	12. Solo-Grillby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short one bc idk man i wasnt invested

Grillby sighed, trailing a hand down his front. He slipped a hand under the waistband of his sweats, freeing his dick from the fabric. The fire elemental tilted his head back and groaned, moving his hand up and down the length of his member. It had been a rough week, some relaxation was clearly long overdue. 

Grillby gasped, speeding up his movements, feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge. He clenched his eyes shut and grunted as he came. The monster laid there for a moment, panting. Then with a groan he sat up to wash his hands and get ready. After all, he was due to open up in an hour or so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> itty bitty baby chapter so I went ahead and completed a couple more chapters to throw in after this one lmao


	13. Skinny Dipping-FirstSketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic/Ink

“What’s the matter, don’t tell me you’re a prude!” Classic heard a teasing voice call out. The skeleton simply huddled further into his hoodie, refusing to look over at his friend. 

“When I said let’s go swimming I meant with clothes on, Ink!” The painter simply laughed, Classic could hear him swimming closer. When Ink agreed to going for a swim so readily, Classic figured he was up to  _ something _ , but this? Classic had caught a glimpse of bare bone before he had turned away, but the temptation to glance back was there. 

“It’s not like either of us brought swimming clothes, and anything I make would just dissolve in the water anyways,” Classic scowled, getting the impression the other was lying about that. “Come on, what's the harm in a little fun? I'm under water anyways, at least face me!” 

Classic cursed, he had a point. Slowly, in case Ink decided to pull a prank and pull himself out of the water or something, Classic turned around. True to his words, Ink was submerged up to his shoulders, arms sprawled across the grass in front of him. The bare skeleton grinned, eyelights turning into a diamond and circle.

“There we go,” he cooed. “Now come here! Yain’t gotta be all scared it’s not like I’m gonna hurt ya!” Classic sighed, but drew closer. He slipped off his shoes, letting his feet dangle in the water. Ink laughed and swam further out into the pond, submerging himself completely before shooting back up and spraying water everywhere. Classic laughed at the other’s antics, forcing himself to ignore the lack of clothing. Ink swam back up to him, gripping his legs. 

“Ink,” Classic warned, tensing in case he needed to make a quick shortcut and avoid getting soaked. Ink rolled his eyes, but made no move to pull the other down, instead giving Classic a dramatic pouty face. Classic snorted, putting a hand on Ink’s face and gently pushing him away. Ink whined.

“Come onnnnnnnnn join me! We could have some funnnnnnn.” Classic flushed, wondering what exactly he meant by “fun”. At his flustered expression Ink’s grin widened, though he didn’t bother elaborating. Classic sighed, shrugging off his jacket. 

“You’re not gonna leave me alone until I say yes are you?” Ink snorted, letting go of Classic so he could stand up. 

“I mean yeah, but if it bothers you that much you can keep your shorts...on.” Ink trailed off, studying Classic intently. The skeleton shuffled, quickly getting into the water to hide himself. 

“Hey fairs fair, if you wanna make things weird that’s no skin off my bones, heh.” Ink laughed at that, swimming closer until their ribs touched. Ink slowly wrapped his arms around Classic, eyes turning into two pink hearts.

“Well then, what do ya say we make it weird?’


	14. Shibari-Errorberry

“Ok wait so then how do I?”

“Nono if you tie it like that it’ll cut off circulation-”

“Oh so then”

“Yep just like that there we go”

Error grinned, shifting slightly as Blue concentrated. His friend had come up to him a few weeks ago, asking about a rather...special way of tying someone up. Luckily for him, Error knew his way around strings, and was more than happy to teach the smaller skeleton the, heh, ropes. As if reading his mind, Blue stopped and gave Error a deadpan look.

“You’re thinking of a pun aren’t you, I can feel it.” Error snickered. 

“Feel it in your bones?” Blue sighed, though they both knew he had a small smile on his face. Error chuckled and relaxed, watching Blue as he weaved the ropes around in complicated knots. At first they did this on a mannequin, and for a while Blue wanted to feel what it was like to be tied up, but now-

Error’s breath hitched as Blue drew closer, slowly wrapping the rope behind him. Their ribs were almost touching, Blue’s breath on his neck. Then, as suddenly as it happened, Blue drew away again, a smirk on his face. Error let out a breathy whine, fidgeting in the ropes. 

“Patience Error, I’m almost finished with this,” Blue chided, patting one of Error’s summoned thighs. 

A few moments later Blue sat back with a smile. Error looked over the ropes covering his body best he could and gave an approving nod. “Well done, it looks lovely.” Blue puffed up at that, eyelights turning into little stars as he studied the complicated knots holding Error’s legs apart as he kneeled. 

Blue leaned forward, clinking his teeth against Error’s in a chaste kiss. “So,” he murmured, setting his hands on Error’s thick thighs. “How long can I keep you like this?” Error could see this affected Blue just as much as it affected him, a bulge straining against Blue’s pants as he waited for Error to answer. He grinned at the smaller skeleton, arching his back and presenting himself best he could.

“It’d be a shame to let all your hard work go to waste, why don’t you come have a treat for your hard work?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what other pairs you’d want to see in later days!


End file.
